With the growth of popularity of smart terminal devices and the rapid development of communication technology, traditional voice services and message services may no longer meet people's communication needs, and more and more people prefer video calls for communicating with each other. Generally, during setup of a video call, an initiating user of a video call may send a video call invitation. Once a receiving user of the video call accepts the video call invitation, a communication line/connection is set up successfully. However, there may be cases where a connection for a video call is suddenly set up while a user is not ready for the video call. Due to a lack of time for the user to properly prepare for the video call, the user may feel embarrassed for his/her improper attire and appearance.